From Werewolves To Magic
by GlockenBlume
Summary: Leela Gleason: Witch. Beacon Hills: Werewolf Territory. Things are about to get interesting. Isaac/OC.


**NEW DAY...NEW EVERYTHING**

_HI PEOPLE!_

_Okay, this story is going to be set in Season 3...so basically I'm going to be making it up as I go along. This is chapter one. Hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes I suck at grammar! I will try to post at least everyday or every other day. Tell me what you think!_

* * *

Beacon Hills High School.

This is probably the…eigth school I've switched to in the past five weeks. As school goes, it was nice enough. The building looked good and no trash was littered all over the parkinglot like at my old school. The students looked normal enough. Maybe I'd fit in here. If I stayed long enough.

"Leela?" I tipped my head up to eye my brother.

"I know Micheal." I told him glumly. "Don't do anything to get myself noticed."

"This isn't a joke Lee." Micheal barked. He never got my sarcasim. Especially, not when it came to rather touchy subjects like this one. "We can't stand out here. We need to _be normal _."

I snorted. "Come on Micheal, look at this place," I lifted my hand to gesture towards the painstakingly normal school. "We're probably the only supernatural creatures this place has ever seen for _ages_!"

Micheal just frowned more deeply. "You don't know that, and I really rather not announce ourselves to the world."

"You," I punched my older brother playfully, "are the most boring wizzard I know!"

Micheal cracked his first true smile all morning. "Well, you are the most dangerous witch I know."

I pulled my backpack up higher on my shoulders. "Thank you." I chirped gleefully, "Let's try to stay longer than a week okay?" I bounced away from him.

I had to admit I was just a tad nervous. It didn't matter that I've switched schools so many times that I could probably legally change my name to _new girl_. I never knew what to expect from each different school. So the butterflies in my stomach fluttered on.

I found my locker easily enough though. I was feeling pretty good when I walked into my first hour class. I hadn't got lost once and no one seemed to notice I was new.

_Take that Micheal!_

It was only till after I plopped down in a seat in the back row did I realize something…off. I'd like to call in my spidey senses tingling, but Micheal saws its my magic, but I could just _feel _ something not quite human in the room with me.

I causally set my backpack on my desk while peeking around at the students already in class. There was a group hanging out in the corner near me, but I couldn't feel anything coming from them. I frowned as I continued to glance at each kid in the room. I found the source in the front. A girl sat on the teacher's desk. I immediately knew we weren't going to be friends. She had little to no clothing on and seemed used to getting a lot of attention. Micheal would kill me if I put myself in the spotlight like that. The _feeling _ was coming from here though I was postive.

I leaned closer to her trying to decided just _what _she was. I didn't think she was a witch because my little feeling would be more familiar. No. She was something else entireally. My cellphone vibrated in my backpack pocket. I looked at he clock…school hadn't started yet…

I grabbed my cell quickly and saw Micheal had texted me. Ugh, what could he possibly want now? Was he lost or something?

**We've got Werewolves. Be careful.**

"Ah hah!" I muttered loudly to myself. Several heads turned to look at my curiously. I just waved at them until they turned away. I turned back to my phone. Werewolves huh? That made sense. The girl totally felt wolfy.

**Got it. C you later.**

I texted back before shoving my phone back in my bag. I didn't need Micheal texting again and getting me in trouble. I woud break every rule the school had if I felt like, but I didn't need the teacher knowing that on the first day.

The teacher walked in and the girl jumped off the desk. I could easily see the grace she had. She obviously wasn't that concerned about hiding her secret. Jealousy stung down my spine. I've been hiding from…_everything_…since I can remember. My parents were killed when Micheal and I were still small. That's why we've been running for so long. So either, this town is okay with the supernatural, or this wolf girl was completely stupid.

I watched the girl walk down the isle until she sat down _right next to me_. I couldn't stop all my muscles from tensing up. Micheal had told me that werwovles were incredibly dangerous. I didn't like to be afraid of anything, but I was. I had no idea what this girl was capable of.

"Okay class, I'm going to be passing out the sylabus for this year…" I could barely conerate on the teacher. Every time the girl would move an inch I'd flinch. I'd probably looked like an utter physcho. The girl didn't seem to notice though. In fact she didn't seem observant at all.

I jumped out of my seat when the bell rang. I was going to have to find a way to switch first hours or else I was sure to die from a panic attack or something. I flung my backpack over my shoulders planning on sprinting away when the girl stopped me.

"Hold up new girl." Her voice was low and dangerous, "My name's Erica."

"Leela." I spat out.

Erica smiled. It was a seductive smile. She probably practiced it in the mirror before she went to bed each night. It only served to creep me out.

"Nice to meet you Leela." She said stalking towards me. "You just move here?"

I backed away. Erica was starting to annoy me. Micheal didn't want me to use my magic, but I really saw no harm in turning this girl into a frog.

"Yep." I answered shortly, "bye!"

I made it out into the hallway before Erica grabbed onto my backup.

"Now slow down!" She reprimended me, "I've like to interduce you to a few people."

As if they've been summoned from thin air two boys appeared on either side of Erica. They held no smiles and were without a doubt werewolves. "This is Isaac and Boyd." Erica explained.

"New girl." Isaac nodded towards me.

"Eh…yeah…bye!" I whispered trying to wrench myself out of Erica's grip. It didn't happen. Werewolves were stronger than witches. Of course, I could blow her down the hallway, but that would cause quite a scene.

"Hang on a sec," Erica hissed, "We'd like to show you around!"

Isaac and Boyd moved towards me and I could only form one thought:

_Micheal was right. We never know what we're walking into._

I hated that.

**COMMENT PLEASE! :)**


End file.
